


Küss mich

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Генки вызывал у Юты двойственные эмоции – с одной стороны, ревность, потому что Мариус уделял ему больше внимания, с другой… это было сложно и непонятно, поэтому Юта старался держаться в стороне, не обращать внимания, хотя это получалось далеко не всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Küss mich

Потянувшись за сигаретами, Юта обнаружил, что пачка пуста – в ней не было ничего, кроме табачных крошек. Он смял пустую упаковку в ладони и намеревался воровато спрятать её в карман пиджака, но был пойман на месте преступления. Чужая прохладная ладонь стиснула его запястье и потянула на себя, заставив разжать пальцы и показать «улику».

\- Что, неужели ни одной не осталось? – недовольно протянул Мариус и поджал подвижные розовые губы. – Ну вот, а я так хочу курить. Сходи и купи новые. 

Юта только хмыкнул в ответ на подобный тон, одновременно жеманный и властный. Тон человека, привыкшего к тому, что любой его каприз будет мгновенно исполнен. Но только не в этот раз. Юта итак слишком избаловал его.

\- Прости, но если я выйду отсюда и меня кто-то увидит, то сразу же поймёт, что я – а значит, и мы все – прогуливаю урок. И тогда вместо покупки сигарет я отправлюсь прямиком в кабинет директора.

\- А мне всё равно, - Мариус мило улыбнулся, не сводя с лица Юты насмешливого взгляда. – Я просто хочу сигарету.

\- Извини, но в кабинете директора их не продают, - спокойно парировал Юта и отвернулся, чтобы разорвать тот почти гипнотический контакт, который всегда практически побеждал его волю. Мариус знал, какую власть имеет над ним, и никогда не стеснялся пользоваться этим. Но не сегодня. – Так что ты в любом случае останешься без желаемого. 

Мариус фыркнул и тоже отвернулся, снова облокотившись о столик и заглядывая в журнал, который листал Генки. В воздухе повисло напряжённое, почти обиженное молчание, и Юта почувствовал какую-то долю раскаяния за собственное упрямство. Ну что ему стоило согласиться и сходить за этими проклятыми сигаретами? 

Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя эти предательские мысли, и протянул руку, чтобы взять со столика один из стаканов с холодной газировкой. У каждого из них соломинка была своего цвета, чтобы не перепутать стаканы, но Юта просто дотянулся до самого ближайшего и, только сделав глоток, осознал, что ошибся.

\- Непрямой поцелуй! – весело, почти счастливо рассмеялся Мариус. Он подпёр щёку ладонью и смотрел чуть искоса, отчего его взгляд казался ещё более… бесовским, что ли. – Что, неужели так соскучился по мне, Джин-чан?

Юта только зло стиснул зубы и стукнул стаканом по столу, чуть было не угодив по руке Генки. Тот искоса посмотрел на него, но промолчал. Очень неодобрительно, впрочем. Но Юте было всё равно. Всё его внимание было приковано к наглому лицу Мариуса.

\- С чего бы мне скучать по такой малолетке, как ты? – получилось по-настоящему резко, и Юта видел, что в глазах Мариуса тут же вспыхнула холодная злость. Так лучше, пусть прекратит прикидываться невинной овечкой и покажет себя во всей красе. – Или, может, это тебе так хотелось этого самого непрямого поцелуя?

Тот только фыркнул в ответ и пробормотал что-то на другом языке. Как же, никогда не упустит случая похвастаться тем, что знает целых три. Когда-то Юту, как и многих других, восхищало это, но теперь лишь раздражало ещё сильнее. 

\- Хочешь сигарет, значит? – он встал с подлокотника, на котором до этого сидел, и недовольным движением откинул со лба волосы. – Окей, я принесу, только вот тебе не дам. Выкурю все сам, в одиночку. 

Не обращая больше внимания ни на что, Юта поспешил прочь из библиотеки, в которой они сейчас находились. Чтобы не видеть Мариуса, было достаточно всего лишь завернуть за какой-нибудь стеллаж, и Юта с удовольствием углубился в этот мини-лабиринт. Они прятались в самой глубине огромной комнаты, в которой было так просто заблудиться, но Юта знал дорогу, поэтому позволил себе идти на автомате. Погрузившись в свои мысли и пытаясь успокоиться, он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как чья-то рука легла на плечо.

\- Зачем ты злишь его? – спросил Генки. Он выглядел то ли недовольным, то ли расстроенным, то ли тем и другим одновременно. В любом случае, его взгляд был серьёзным и грустным. – Такое ощущение, что ты делаешь это специально.

\- А даже если и так – тебе-то что? – отмахнулся Юта, хоть и остановился. Генки пожал плечами и опустил голову, разглядывая носки своих вычищенных до блеска ботинок. Он молчал почти минуту, и Юта уже хотел продолжить свой путь, когда услышал:

\- Заставляя его злиться, ты не добьёшься взаимности.

О, Юта знал. Юта прекрасно об этом знал. И не нуждался в напоминаниях, тем более, от такого человека, как Генки.

\- Не надо умничать, - съязвил он. – Тебе не идёт, Ивахаши.

Генки больше не стал его задерживать, и Юта ускорил шаг, теперь уже всерьёз желая оказаться как можно дальше от этого места. Он был не против даже попасться в коридоре кому-нибудь из учителей или членов Дисциплинарного комитета, но, как ни странно, пронесло. Юта без каких-либо неприятностей добрался до одного из запасных выходов, ведущих на задний двор, в дальнем конце которого была лазейка, любовно называемая учениками «вратами рая». 

Денег на новую пачку хватило еле-еле, потому что кошелёк остался в сумке. Юта мрачно подумал, что надо бы потом стрясти с Мариуса всю сумму, и тут же выбросил эти мысли из головы, почувствовав на языке знакомый горький вкус никотина. Кто бы мог подумать, что за каких-то там полгода он так пристрастится к этой гадости? Не то чтобы Юта всегда ратовал за здоровый образ жизни, просто не хотелось быть зависимым от чего-либо. Но потом случилось то, что случилось, и курение, по его мнению, было самой безобидной из всех зависимостей.

Наверное, ему не стоило возвращаться в библиотеку, но Юта всё равно сделал это, отчасти придумав оправдание. «Будет весело заставить Мариуса выпрашивать у меня сигаретку», - так сказал он себе, прекрасно осознавая, на самом деле, что всё будет совсем наоборот. Потому, что Мариус никогда и ни о чём не просит, даже когда действительно нуждается. 

Гордый, красивый, с тёмной душой и непостоянными мыслями – таким уж Мариус был. И именно таким Юта полюбил его.

Это случилось те самые полгода назад. Именно тогда здесь, в частной академии для мальчиков, появился он, Йо Мариус, единственный сын директора. Появился и сразу стал школьной знаменитостью, о которой говорили буквально все. Принц – так окрестили Мариуса, и тот, по слухам, вёл себя соответственно. Красивый, умный, талантливый, с прекрасными манерами, он первый из младшеклассников занял кресло президента студенческого совета и вроде как даже очень неплохо управлялся со всеми делами. Но так уж вышло, что из-за командировки родителей Юта пропустил почти два первых месяца и смог увидеть того, о ком наперебой рассказывали ему друзья в лайне, слишком поздно.

Юта помнит эту встречу так ясно, словно она была вчера. Беседка в саду, чей-то звонкий смех и тонкая фигура в кресле, окружённая счастливыми поклонниками. Светлая кожа, вьющиеся волосы, удивительно нежные черты лица – совсем девчонка, если бы не взгляд. Холодный, недобрый и очень, очень внимательный, он должен был принадлежать взрослому мужчине, а не тоненькому подростку. Возможно, именно этот контраст свёл Юту с ума, возможно, это была судьба, но, в любом случае, именно с этого дня всё началось. Любовь-противостояние, любовь-ненависть, любовь, которая не получит ответа никогда, потому что сердце Мариуса такое же холодное, как его взгляд.

С одной стороны, у него было привилегированное положение – Мариус сам потребовал включения его в совет, и Юта до сих пор не знал, какое именно объяснение этому было дано. Юте было позволено всё… всё, на что имел право сам Мариус, и учителя закрывали глаза на мелкие шалости вроде прогуливания уроков или курения. Мариус предпочитал ездить домой на машине, которую присылали за Ютой, и этому тоже завидовали многие – большинство из здешних мальчишек готовы были в лепёшку разбиться ради того, чтобы оказать услугу Принцу. Но никто не знал, что на самом деле Юте было намного хуже, чем кому-либо из них. Потому что, искусственно приблизив его к себе, Мариус выстроил между ними такую стену, которую просто невозможно было преодолеть. И Юта не понимал, зачем ему это нужно.

Генки появился два месяца назад – ещё один член студенческого совета, ещё одно «домашнее животное» Мариуса. Генки вызывал у Юты двойственные эмоции – с одной стороны, ревность, потому что Мариус уделял ему больше внимания, с другой… это было сложно и непонятно, поэтому Юта старался держаться в стороне, не обращать внимания, хотя это получалось далеко не всегда. 

Потому что когда Генки, обычно сам державшийся особняком, делал какой-то шаг навстречу, Юта просто не мог игнорировать его. 

Возможно, он просто ощущал родство душ, например. А возможно, и нет. 

\- Быстро же ты перестал дуться, - весело поприветствовал его возвращение Мариус. И выглядел он каким угодно, только не соскучившимся. Генки сидел на его коленях – всё такой же зажатый и как будто вечно напуганный, но Мариус довольно обнимал его как любимую игрушку или маленького ребёнка, и отпускать явно не собирался. Он пристроил голову на плечо Генки и безмятежно улыбался, словно действительно не понимал, как выглядит всё происходящее. Но чёрта с два так было на самом деле. 

\- Я вовсе не дулся, - спокойно возразил Юта, делая вид, что ничего не замечает. Он вернулся на своё прежнее место – подлокотник кресла Мариуса – и достал пачку, нарочито медленно закуривая. Юта чувствовал на себе взгляд – долгий, тяжёлый, почти гипнотический – но не шевельнулся, не подумал предложить, сдаться. Это, конечно, было тем ещё сомнительным, мазохистским удовольствием, но оно того стоило. Дать Мариусу понять, что никто не обязан исполнять каждый его каприз. Показать, что он, Юта, вовсе не его игрушка, в отличие от того же Генки. К которому Юта сейчас очень сильно ревнует, чего уж тут отрицать, хоть и очевидно, что Мариус сознательно старается столкнуть их. Очередное развлечение для избалованного ребёнка, да?

«Не бывать этому», - подумал Юта, но, чуть повернув голову, случайно поймал взгляд Генки. В глазах этого парня ему всегда мерещилось что-то непонятное, неведомое послание для него одного, которое Юта не мог до сих пор разгадать, хоть и очень хотел. Спросить напрямую не получалось, хотя, может, просто не подворачивалось нужного момента. Они всегда были втроём, и когда Мариус рядом, Юта просто не мог думать о чём-то ещё. О ком-то ещё.

Но сегодня… он сам не понимал, почему как будто выпал из времени и пространства, заглядевшись в глаза своего невольного соперника. И зря, потому что в его руку, держащую сигарету, вцепились холодные твёрдые пальцы с острыми ноготками.

\- Ммм, вот так намного лучше. Спасибо, Юта, - промурлыкал Мариус, аккуратно выдыхая дым своими девчоночье-розовыми губами. Он продолжал удерживать Юту за запястье и бессовестно подносить его руку к своему лицу каждый раз, когда нужно было затянуться. И тот даже не сразу сообразил, что вот это точно непрямой поцелуй. Почти что поцелуй взасос.

\- Верни мне сигарету, - хрипло потребовал Юта, машинально облизнув губы. Он дёрнул рукой, но Мариус и не подумал отпускать. – Прекрати играть со мной.

\- А разве я играю? – этот наигранно-удивлённый тон бесил Юту больше всего. Иногда, когда Мариус говорил так, его хотелось ударить. Сильно, по лицу, так, чтобы на розово-белом появилось алое. – Я просто одолжил у тебя. Так экономнее, знаешь ли, когда одна на двоих. 

\- Ты богатенький мальчик, тебе не стоит заботиться об экономии, - фыркнул Юта и снова дёрнул рукой. – Отпусти. Можешь забрать её себе, так уж и быть. Я всё равно не стану брать её в рот после тебя.

Мариус вдруг рассмеялся, отрывисто и сухо, и этот звук напоминал разбивающееся стекло. 

\- Знал бы ты, Джин-чан, как это двусмысленно прозвучало. «Брать в рот», - он коснулся губами пальцев Юты, совсем невесомо, но этого было достаточно, чтобы у того словно электрический разряд по всему телу пробежал. Но ровно спустя секунду Мариус выпустил его руку и, фыркнув, отвернулся, снова пристроившись подбородком на плечо молчаливого Генки. Который сейчас выглядел так, словно хотел оказаться где угодно, только бы подальше отсюда. Юта же тупо уставился на сигарету, которую всё ещё держал, а потом зло утопил её в банке, стоявшей на столе и заменявшей пепельницу. Дурак, какой же он дурак… снова позволил этому мальчишке обыграть себя, да ещё и так легко. Неужели он совсем безнадёжен?

\- Джин-чан… - он не сразу понял, что Мариус зовёт его. Чужое красивое лицо сейчас было так близко – настолько, что Юта дышал чужим дыханием с привкусом сигаретного дыма и яблочных леденцов, и это заставляло его сердце биться в сумасшедшем темпе. Виноватая улыбка очень шла Мариусу, а его глаза сейчас казались кристально невинными, как у ангела. ну да, конечно, если Мариус и был ангелом, то только падшим, с чёрными крыльями и… - Прости, кажется, я обидел тебя. Но я не хотел, правда. Ммм… хочешь, я в качестве извинений поцелую тебя?

Юта сглотнул, уставившись на его губы. Поцелуй? С Мариусом? В качестве извинений… нет, здесь точно что-то не так, это очередная ловушка…

\- Ну, раз не хочешь, то… - разочарованно вздохнул Мариус, и его улыбка стала коварной. – То я поцелую Генки. Он заслужил, потому что утром помогал мне разобраться с бумагами, пока ты дрыхнул. Генки, иди сюда…

Юта в каком-то оцепенении наблюдал, как Мариус повернул Генки к себе лицом и чмокнул в губы, долго и звонко, а потом, отстранившись, рассмеялся. У Генки совершенно неподвижное лицо, как у какой-нибудь куклы, а Мариус, всё ещё смеясь, перевёл взгляд с него на Юту и обратно, словно выжидая чего-то. И, так и не дождавшись, продолжил свои игры. 

\- Генки такой милый, правда? Джин-чан, а поцелуй его тоже! Давайте все обменяемся поцелуями, это так мило, - его рука легла на затылок Юты и толкнула вперёд, а тот растерянно замер со словами отказа на языке, потому что Генки внезапно странно покраснел, и в его глазах снова появилось что-то странное, но притягательное. Юта не хотел его целовать… наверное, не хотел, но что-то в его измученном всеми этими играми разуме перемкнуло, и он просто сделал это, прикоснулся к чужим губам своими, чувствуя удивительную мягкость, сладковатый привкус чего-то, и… Генки приоткрыл губы ему навстречу, словно предлагая большее, но в этот самый момент их разняли, резко и решительно. Юта с запозданием понял, что забыл дышать, и жадно начал хватать ртом воздух, а Генки, с порозовевшим от смущения или стыда лицом вдруг вскочил с колен Мариуса и убежал, ни разу не оглянувшись. Юта услышал стук закрывшейся библиотечной двери и только тогда позволил себе посмотреть на Мариуса. И спросить:

\- Почему?

Он не уточнил, так как знал – его поймут.

\- Почему он, а не ты? – Мариус не разочаровал. Он закинул одну длинную ногу на другую, откинулся на спинку кресла сильнее и уставился в сторону, словно не желая даже смотреть на Юту. – Кто знает. Может, потому, что так интереснее? Он ведь заинтересован не во мне.

Юта не сразу понял, в чём дело, но когда понял… Что ж, ему дали ответ. Болезненный, обжигающе-категоричный, но всё-таки ответ. И в то мгновение Юта как никогда ощущал себя проигравшим. Жалким. Всего лишь рабом своих же собственных глупых желаний и чувств. 

\- И тебе его совсем не жаль? – спросил он снова. А потом, не дожидаясь ответа, встал. Мариус не удерживал его - его взгляд стал каким-то далёким, задумчивым, и Юта окончательно убедился в том, что ему не стоит здесь задерживаться. Пока ситуация не превратилась в непоправимую.

Он тихо покинул библиотеку и отправился на поиски Генки. Чтобы извиниться. Чтобы понять другого человека. И, возможно, чтобы облегчить свою душу.

Теперь, после прямого отказа, сделать это было намного проще. 

Почему-то Юта был уверен, что Генки его поймёт.


End file.
